Changes
by Mandi
Summary: Chapter 3 is up everyone please read and review!
1. New Surroundings

Changes

It had been so long since she had seen Julie as soon as she entered her room she threw her bags down and hugged her. She had been her confidante, her best friend the only other girl, the only other one who could possible understand. When she and Guy had ended, Julie had been there for her, she would call every night to check up on her n make sure she was moving on with her life. She was so glad to be back with her and the rest of the ducks that had been separated.

Eden Hall would be a new beginning for her, a fresh start. A way to finally find a way to figure out who she was and what she wanted out of life. She looked in the mirror as she unpacked her clothes and put them into her dresser drawers. She had changed so much that summer away from Minnesota she hadn't even seen Charlie or Averman, she was only home for two days when she had to pack and leave again for school. They would probably tease her when they saw her, she was wearing makeup and had cut her hair into medium length layers that cascaded down her face. She dreaded their first practice, it would be awful, she hadn't even put on skates in about 4 months, by the time Bombay was done with her she knew she would barley be able to walk. But slowly and surely she changed into exercise clothing, packed up her gear and headed toward the rink with Julie.

" You know when the guys see you there gonna have a fit, rite?" Julie teased her.

" Ya I know I just hope they are too shocked to speak" Connie laughed. She rounded a corner and before she knew what was happening she had run smack into Charlie.

" Looking for the rink?" Connie laughed as Charlie looked at her, mouth gaping open, saying nothing.

" Umm Ya" He finally spoke.

" Follow us." Julie said breaking the silence. Julie went through the big doors into the rink and Connie stopped Charlie from following her.

" What?" He asked.

" Charlie, could you do me a favor?" Connie asked, he nodded. " I know the guys are gonna make fun of me, so could you just try and change the subject or something, they'll listen to you, I just know that Averman is gonna embarrass me." She asked blushing.

" Sure anything for you Connie" Charlie said sweetly.

" Thanks" Connie smiled and followed him into the rink. Thank god for Charlie he always listened to her and helped her out, especially when she had been the only girl, he was always there to make sure she was ok. As she walked in she could hear everyone cheering and celebrating the return of the Ducks and hugging but it all seemed so unreal to her. Sure she loved to play but she knew she couldn't do it for the rest of her life, girls in hockey just didn't have much opportunity. Out of the corner of her eye she could feel attention start to drift to her hair, makeup and figure which had shed near twenty pounds.

" Hey Connie" Portman said immediately winking at her. " It's uh… very good to see you again." 

" Ya you too Portman" Connie laughed. She new it was about to get worse and decided to get out of there and into a helmet as soon as possible.

" Hey Julie, hey Connie" Luis said normally he just smiled at her sweetly, she new he would understand. Dwaine also as sweet as ever tipped his hat at her.

" Hey guys." She smiled. She was blushing and it was getting worse slowly, she could feel it. Adam gawked, Fulton smiled, Goldberg laughed and Guy stood behind everyone staring at her intensely with no expression.

" So Connie…" Averman began, but Charlie made sure to cut him off.

" Hey guys lets go get suited up and start without Bombay, he is probably just running late." Charlie said, more then ever a great leader. Everyone listened and made their way to the locker rooms.

Julie and Connie went into the girl's locker room and Connie sighed collapsing onto a bench. Julie laughed at her a little and then stopped quickly knowing she must be upset, and that this might get even harder for her.

" Connie you know Coach is probably gonna make you gain some weight right?" Julie asked.

" I don't care whatever" She snapped. " Sorry I'm just aggravated. Let's just get going"

" Ok, but girl we have something to prove this season its our junior year, I want to be a starter and I want to be a number one and I know you are tired of taking second to Averman all the time, Lets do this girl" Julie encouraged her.

" Ok. Lets do this." Connie sighed. She walked out onto the ice and began to skate, she was in for a long season but she knew it would be worth it, this was her year and she was going to prove it to the Ducks, Bombay and anyone else who got in her way.

-Hey guys if u like this let me know by email or long reviews saying how I can improve it and ideas for new chapters. Thanks a lot!

-Mandi


	2. The Triangle

Changes

****

Chapter 2:

After practice Connie returned to her room, ready to pass out, she felt a little out of shape seeing as how she hadn't played in so long, she had forgotten how much she loved it. Julie was going to the movies with Portman and Fulton but she had decided to stay home and relax. Charlie said he would stop by later, but until then she planned to un-pack. But before she knew it, she had passed out on her bed.

Adam began to laugh as Charlie spoke on the phone to his mother. When he hung up Charlie stared waiting for the explanation

" Love you too mom!" He teased. Charlie threw a shoe at him and sat on his bed continuing to put his clothes away.

" So what you think about this season, we lost it yet?" Charlie asked his friend.

" Hell no, did you see Julie out there, she did awesome today, she must have been practicing a lot in the off season, And Connie, oh man where did she come from, she has never had speed like this before" Adam raved.

" Yeah I noticed that too. She looks a lot skinnier, I didn't see her all summer she was away." Charlie explained.

"Guy too ya know, that's a pleasant surprise I mean the kids always had so much potential it seems like he's finally living up to it." Adam said.

" Yea, well that's all he did all summer, I mean think about it every time we asked him to come chill he was at the rink practicing." Charlie shook his head. " He's been so different since Connie and him ya know."

" Yea. Its weird them not being together." Adam agreed. As if on cue Guy walked into there room.

" Hey guys what's up?" He said sitting down in the chair across from their beds.

" We were just talking about practice, you were awesome today dude." Adam complimented him.

" Thanks, I didn't have much else to do all summer." He sighed a little, looking at the floor, he knew they understood and he didn't have to say much more.

" Well we called you every day, you were just never home." Charlie laughed. " I guess its better you didn't chill with us any way, were trouble makers you know." They all laughed.

" So where's everyone else, I stopped by to see Luis, his roommate said he wasn't around." Guy said. " I'm so bored. We have only been here a week and already I think I'm gonna claw my eyes out."

" Well guys I'm gonna go see the girls, I told Connie I would stop by and see what she was doing." Charlie said slipping on his addidas. " You guys wanna come?"

" I guess so." Adam said rising from his chair."

" Nah, guys that's ok, I guess I'll just go back to my room." Guy said getting up.

" Oh come on dude your gonna have to talk to her sooner or later." Adam sighed, " You can't ignore her all season."

" I can't?" Guy laughed.

" No!" Charlie yelled. " Dude, you said you were in love with the girl and now you wont even talk to her"

" Fine!" Guy laughed and followed them out the door.

Julie and Fulton had just left Portman at the pool hall where he had been hitting on some girl he had never met before, needless to say they were less then interested. Julie sighed glad to finally be rid of him. She and Fulton had been seeing each other, hardly anybody knew only them, their parents and Charlie. As they walked down the street in silence Fulton put his arm around her and sighed. They had been dating for about 3 months.

" Can I ask a dumb question?" Julie asked breaking the comfortable silence.

" What?" Fulton said.

" Why do we have to keep this a secret?" Julie asked Confused.

" Because its just not a good idea if everybody knows about us." Fulton said obvious that he didn't want to talk about it. Julie was far from satisfied with his answer. The truth was that he was embarrassed to have a girlfriend and she knew it. He always had this tough image and a girlfriend was not what people expected of him. She arrived at her room, Fulton still at her side but he snatched his hand away from hers suddenly. Julie followed his gaze down the hallway to Charlie, Adam and Guy.

" Great" She murmured. " Hey guys!" She said becoming sweet suddenly. 

" We came to visit!" Charlie said happily.

" Well I'm surprised to see you Guy, but I'm glad." She said sweetly and hugged him. " Hey Adam she said and hugged him next.

The fire burned in Fulton's eyes. He knew damn well how Adam felt about her, and his smile was much to large as Julie hugged him.

She couldn't hide it, she did have feelings for Adam but only Connie and Charlie knew, if Fulton found out he would kill him. But the way he smelled! She just couldn't help herself. Finally they pulled apart and went into the girls room.

" This is so not fair." Adam said entering their room which was significantly bigger then any of theirs, about two of theirs put together.

Connie walked out of the bathroom hearing all the noise. She was dressed like a girl, makeup hair and all, once again the room went quiet upon her enterance.

" Hey Connie" Charlie said.


	3. Out with the old in with the new

****

Changes

Chapter 3

"Hey guys" She smiled, blushing a bit.

" Hey" Guy mouthed to her as the room got noisy with Charlie and Adams antics.

" Hey" She whispered back and smiled, glad that he didn't hate her. Connie grabbed her skates and slipped out the door without anyone except Guy noticing. She just needed to skate.

She arrived at the rink and looked at her watch, 10:00. She looked around making sure there was nobody to catch her and entered the rink slowly. She laced up her skates and stepped out onto the ice, then she heard the door open behind her.

Julie laughed hysterically as Adam and Charlie did their famous impression of Coach Bombay. They all collapsed laughing hysterically. When they realized that Connie and Guy were gone.

" UH OH" Charlie said. " Let's just hope its not another fight rite?" They all laughed. " Ok I'm going to bed, you coming Banksie?"

" Uh… No I guess I'll hang out a little while longer." He said, blushing quite obviously.

" Ok I'll see you at practice in the morning" Charlie said on his way out the door.

" So…" Julie began, feeling a bit awkward. Everyone had told her that Adam had feelings for her but she wasn't so sure that it was true. He was very quiet around her almost like he found her boring, which wouldn't surprise her. As she had learned in the past guys don't usually appreciate if you're a great hockey player.

" How was the movie… With Fulton" Adam asked sounding a bit heart broken. Julie gave him a curious look, and Adam nodded his head in assurance that he knew.

" Wait, did Charlie tell you?" Julie asked getting hysterical.

" No, nobody told me, they didn't have to." Adam sighed, this was so depressing.

" Look Adam can you just keep this a secret I mean I don't really want coach knowing because after what happened with Guy and Connie he probably wont let us see each other and I just really don't want to embarrass him." Julie said.

" Ya Whatever" Adam laughed.

" What?" Julie asked a bit annoyed at him.

" Its just sad that such an amazing girl like you is worrying about embarrassing her loser boyfriend who honestly doesn't care all that much about her any way." Adam said.

Julie wasn't sure if she should be insulted or think he was sweet. " Adam what are you talking about, he does to like me or why would he waste his time"

" Julie he got four girls numbers at the mall with Charlie and I a couple of days ago." Adam said matter of factly. Julie sat there a bit shocked. " Trust me Jules, as someone who does like you… he doesn't treat you right, you deserve so much better" He said sitting on the bed next to her.

" You… you like me?" Julie asked intrigued. Adam nodded his head yes.

" A lot" he said brushing a piece of hair out of her face. Before either knew what was happening Adam was laying over her ontop of her bed kissing her.

" Oh Crap" Connie said before turning around, she had been caught and her parents were gonna kill her.

" Hey" She heard a familiar voice say and realized that it was just Guy.

" Phew!" She sighed. " I thought I was getting caught" She laughed a bit. Guy put on his skates and joined her on the ice.

He had always thought when they saw each other again that it would be awkward but instead it just felt so right and comfortable. He skated up along side of her.

" So…Whatcha doing here by yourself?" Guy asked.

" I just needed to think" Connie sighed.

" Bout what?" Guy laughed. " You nervous about tomorrow?" Guy said referring to the fact that coach would be posting the line up.

" Actually no, but now that you bring it up" She laughed a little

" Ok so what's bothering you then?" Guy asked. " And don't even bother lieing because I will know, I have known you since we were 5 Connie, I mean I know that things are a little different now but you can talk to me" Guy sighed looking down at the ice.

" Honestly?" She asked a bit shy. Guy shook his head yes. " Me and you."

" There is no me and you Connie" Guy sighed.

" Exactly." She whispered. " I miss you."

" Well then why did you break up with me?" Guy asked sounding hurt.

" Guy… you cheated on me"

-Hope you guys liked it! Please leave me reviews and ways to improve or ideas for the story!

-Mandi


End file.
